


Under the rainbow we unite

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Dear Evan Hansen, Tree Bros one shots [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because I want to write fluff, Fluff, Jared needs a boyfriend, M/M, My boys are going to a pride parade, cute kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: They go to a pride parade, that's about itReally fluffy





	Under the rainbow we unite

“LET’S GO, BOYS” Jared ran out of the coach of the train. Evan laughed about his best friend. 

“He’s way too excited for this” Connor said, grabbing Evan’s hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“Connor, it’s our first pride, for all of us, aren’t you excited?” Evan asked, looking up at his boyfriend, who flushed red. 

“I’m excited, by the way, I got us these” Connor pulled two flags out of his backpack, one rainbow one and one big bisexual flag.  
He laid the bisexual flag around Evan’s neck and tied it in the front, making it a small cape.  
He did the same with his.

“Thank you, baby” Evan kissed Connor on the cheek.

“Will you guys please move your gay asses? I want to actually see the start of the parade” Jared yelled at them. 

“We need to find him a boyfriend” Connor mumbled into Evan’s ear and Evan started to laugh. They walked out of the train station and in front of it were people handing out small pride flags on sticks. All of them took one and they started to make their way over to the street where it was supposed to start. The whole street was filled with groups of happy people, some holding signs, some holding the hand of their dates, some holding flags. 

Jared somehow managed to walk to the front lane and stood there in his shorts and a shirt that said “Move, I’m gay”  
Both of them followed him up to the front line and that was when it started.

A group of people lead the parade, a rainbow out of balloons was carried by them and they were followed by a big group of people holding a flag, made of a few rainbow flags, but mostly flags from those countries, where being gay was either still illegal or punishable by death or imprisonment. Every time a country would change their laws, making homosexuality legal, the flag would be replaced by a rainbow flag. 

All of the people stood quietly while they walked past, the silence was tense and as the first float slowly approached it was broken. It was a huge bus with a stage on top, for their cities most known drag queen. She was walking in front of the bus for now. Jared started whistling as she walked past them and she looked straight at him. 

“Nice shirt, kid.” She yelled over and Jared waved. The floats drove by and threw free stuff at them, after all of the floats went by, Jared walked up to them, covered in stickers and some buttons, holding a google sports bag filled with stuff. Evan and Connor were filled with stickers too. 

“Guys, I have enough condoms for a year” He laughed at them. Talking about the hundreds of condoms that the people on the floats handed out. 

Both Connor and Evan rolled their eyes. When suddenly a young girl walked up to them. She was holding a camera. 

“Hey, my name is Jane and I’m the official photographer. If you want, I can take some pictures of you three and they’ll be on the official website” She smiled at them and Jared ran up to them.

“They’d love pictures” He screamed and posed next to them, grinning from ear to ear as both Evan and Connor blushed, they both smiled and the young girl smiled and snapped a few pictures, before Jared said

“Now some of the couple alone” He smiled and walked over to a stand from their local amusement park, that handed out free cotton candy.

Connor and Evan took a few pictures of them standing in front of a big pride flag. 

“TAKE ONE OF THEM KISSING” Jared yelled over and Jane started to laugh. Evan turned red in his face and Connor hesitated, but when Jane lowered herself a bit to get a good angle on their faces and nodded to him, he put his hand on Evan’s chin and pulled him closer, to place a gentle kiss on Evan’s lips, who immediately melted into the kiss and put his hands around Connor’s neck.  
Connor pulled away, after hearing a few camera clicks, and looked deeply into Evan’s eyes, before starting to laugh.  
Evan turned pale.

“What’s wrong?” He asked and Connor gathered himself.

“I was just never expecting us to be photographed while kissing” Connor smiled

“Well, Pride always brings unexpected things” Jane laughed and looked at the pictures. They were gorgeous. The sun was nicely reflected by Connor’s hair and they looked so happy.

She said goodbye after that, making her rounds of taking pictures of people.  
They made their way to where all the floats were parked now and where the party had shifted to.  
They always lost Jared because he saw Olivia Jones, another famous drag queen and he took a picture with her, before thanking her for standing up for their rights and helping queer kids through their journey of finding themselves.  
They danced to old music, talked and donated money to organisations standing up for the LGBT+ Community all over the world.

For the first time, Evan didn’t really feel that uncomfortable in the crowd and he knew it was because of the comforting arm that was lying around his waist, while Connor looked at new buttons for his bag.  
Evan looked at his boyfriend and he couldn’t be anything other than amazed, the taller boy’s mouth was curled up into a small smile, with his hair pulled back, by a rainbow bow and his light blue eyes, that looked like the winter sky and the right eye, interrupted by a long brown streak.

He looked at his boyfriend and he knew that if he wasn’t already head over heels in love, that this sight would make him fall for Connor every time he saw it.  
Evan didn’t notice that Connor glanced over to look at the shorter boys face.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Connor whispered and Evan couldn’t resist, he pulled Connor close and kissed him. 

“Wow, honey, you alright?” Connor asked, after they separated. Evan just nodded and replied 

“I’m just so in love with you” 

“I love you too, gorgeous. How about we find Jared and head home?” Connor asked and Evan agreed. 

They found Jared talking to a handsome young man, who gave Jared his number after the boys said that they wanted to head home. Jared wouldn't shut up about the guy, the whole way home. To which Evan and Connor couldn’t help but smile.

Around a week later, Evan came over to Connor’s house with a present. It was a picture frame with the picture of their kiss that Jane had taken at the parade.  
Connor couldn't help but grin when he ripped off the wrapping paper and he put the picture on his nightstand, next to a picture of them laying in a field, that they took with Zoe’s camera. 

After that Connor pulled Evan in for another kiss, while already thinking about the pride parades to come. Not knowing that it would be a pride parade, where he would propose to the love of his life and also not knowing that it would be Jane who would capture this moment.  
But he didn’t need to know that. All that he needed to know that right now, he was happy and it was hard for him to be happy, but with Evan’s lips on his, there was no way for him to think about the horrors of the world because this perfect boy loved him. And for right now, that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Comments are very appreciated
> 
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)


End file.
